Indeed, Captain
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: When Ambassador Spock comes aboard the Enterprise, First Officer Spock gets suspicious as to the nature of his elder counterpart’s relationship with Captain Kirk. As far as he is concerned, the captain is his…Slash, of course.
1. Chapter 1 of 2

Title: Indeed, Captain  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: When Ambassador Spock comes aboard the Enterprise, First Officer Spock gets suspicious as to the nature of his elder counterpart's relationship with Captain Kirk. As far as he is concerned, the captain is his…Slash, of course.

*****

"ETA for New Vulcan, Chekov?" Jim asked the Russian.

"Three hours, Keptin," the ensign replied.

"Thank you, ensign," Jim responded, rising from the chair. "You have the conn, Mr. Spock."

His first officer nodded, and Jim headed towards his quarters for a little nap before their arrival.

He had a shit load of stuff to deal with once the ambassador came aboard…

*****  
"Ambassador," Jim greeted with a bright smile. "Long time, no see."

"Far too long, Captain," Ambassador Spock replied with a twitch of his lips. "Last time we spoke of a potential development. Perhaps we should meet later to discuss your progress."

"We can discuss it in my quarters later...Over chess, perhaps?" Jim responded.

Jim's first officer frowned.

"Captain, perhaps we should let the ambassador settle into his rooms," he interjected.

"Commander," the ambassador acknowledged. "I do not feel that I will be using my rooms much."

The first officer nodded. That was logical, as Vulcans did not need as much sleep as humans.

So why was the captain chuckling and looking at the ambassador so strangely? The captain was fluttering those dark blonde eyelashes, gazing up at his alternate self with those bright blue eyes.

"Vulcans do not need as much sleep as humans," the first officer said to his captain, just to break the heavy silence.

"Oh, I know exactly how much sleep the ambassador needs. Don't worry, Commander," the captain replied, his lips quirking in a mischievous grin.

Spock frowned. Now the captain was calling him Commander? He usually hated the familiarity, but now he wanted his captain to use his name.

"We shall talk later, Commander," the ambassador bid before reaching out a hand to tug on the captain's hand. Their fingers rubbed together.

The first officer's eyes were drawn to that contact. The ambassador should not be taking such liberties with the captain. Spock was sure that his commanding officer did not realize just what that contact meant.

"I'm going to...entertain the Ambassador, as is my diplomatic responsibility as Captain," Jim told his first officer. "Take care of her for me, Spock."

And Spock watched as his captain and his alternate future self walked down the hallway, their strides matched perfectly and their bodies so close together that their shoulders and hips brushed.

And he realized that they were heading towards the captain's quarters - the ambassador's room was in the opposite direction.

As the first officer, Spock was going to get to the bottom of this. After all, it was his duty to protect his captain.

Even from himself.

Or his future self.

*****

"Ambassador," Jim said as he opened the door to his rooms. "Please come in"

"Of course, Captain," the elder Spock responded.

"I think...I think you gave me some memories you didn't mean to," Jim admitted once they settled. "I...I've been having...dreams and flashbacks and all sorts of cluttered memories that aren't mine flashing through my head."

"I am sorry for any inconvenience," the ambassador apologized, while looking at him as if he is the answer to every single one of the universe's problems.

"You should be. I haven't had this many wet dreams since I was 13 and lost my virginity to the girl next door," Jim joked.

"Ah...so it is those memories, then? I was afraid that they were the ones most likely to spill over," the Vulcan commented.

Their eyes locked, blue meeting dark brown, and Jim just snapped.

The next second, he was engaged in the hottest, wettest, best kiss of his fucking life with the elder, alternate version of his stick-up-the-ass first officer and good friend.

"I need you," Jim moaned. "Fuck, do I need you. Spock doesn't want me, and I have all these memories, and I'm fucking jealous of my other self because it's the fucking hottest sex that I haven't had. And I've had a lot of sex."

"I know," the Ambassador growled, manhandling him through the doorway and into the bedroom.

*****

_The next morning..._

Captain James T. Kirk bounced...literally bounced...onto the bridge for Alpha shift.

"Captain," Spock acknowledged. "Who won the chess game last night?"

"Chess?" Jim asked, bewildered.

Then his eyes opened really wide.

And he giggled.

Actually giggled.

"Um...the chess game was great. Just...great. The Ambassador won, but I had fun. Lots and lots and lots of fun..." Jim babbled as he bounced over to his chair.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun, Captain," Sulu muttered, dark eyes glued to the hickey on his captain's neck that was revealed every time Kirk shifted.

"The ambassador is very talented...at chess," Jim told Sulu, a happy grin pasted on his face.

Uhura, Sulu, and even Chekov laughed, but Spock just stood there, uncomprehending.

"Vulcans are logical beings. Logic assists in such a game as chess, where strategy is critical," Spock informed them.

Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov looked at him disbelievingly, but Spock only had eyes for his captain.

His captain, who was smiling and laughing and bouncing and in a very good mood.

Was his counterpart that good of company? Jim was never that happy after a game of chess with him...

Spock managed to stop himself from scowling as he returned to his work.

As Doctor McCoy would say - he really needed to get to the bottom of this...

*****

_A few hours later…_

"Goddamit Jim, I'm a doctor, but not Dr. Ruth!" Bones shouted.

"Shut up!" the captain hissed. "Believe me, there are absolutely no problems in the sex department. The sex is fantastic. He has years of experience with my body and an intimate link with my mind to ensure that. And that's the problem."

"It is a problem that the sex is fantastic?" Bones asked dryly.

Jim glared.

"It's a problem that he was with me - another me - in an alternate universe. It's a problem that he knows every nuance of my mind and body, and I know so little about him. It's a problem that I'm in a sexual, emotional relationship with Spock - one that my first officer has absolutely no clue about!" Jim explained. "I want to tell him, but I feel like it would be...awkward."

"Awkward that you're having sex with him, but not him?" Bones asked, laughing.

"It really isn't funny," the captain pouted. "I don't want Spock to be uncomfortable around me, but I don't even know how to address them. Calling them both 'Spock' is confusing. But, god, I can't call my lover 'Ambassador' in bed, and I don't want to call my friend 'Commander' over the chessboard while I demand that he call me 'Jim'."

Bones laughed a bit.

"Only you, Jim, only you," he snorted. "I would just tell the green-blooded hobgoblin that you're having sex with him-not-him. Chances are he'll just raise one of those pointed eyebrows and say something about the illogicality of emotions."

Jim glared at him again.

"Not. Helping," he informed his friend.

Bones just laughed again.

Neither one noticed the wide brown eyes watching their exchange as a pair of sensitive pointed ears caught every word.

Spock turned sharply away from where Dr. McCoy and Captain Kirk were having their highly inappropriate and completely illogical conversation.

His mind was racing with questions -

How could his elder counterpart engage in a sexual relationship with the captain?

When had this relationship begun?

What gave his alternate self the right to steal HIS captain?

Spock allowed himself to take a deep breath, knowing that the questions were not serving any purpose but to aggravate him futher.

So he would be logical, as always - and find his elder counterpart to make him answer these questions.

After all, as first officer it was his duty to protect the captain.


	2. Chapter 2 of 2

_That night...Ambassador's Guest Quarters_

Jim quickly undressed, jumping on the bed and waiting for the Vulcan to catch up. He stroked his cock unhurriedly as his lover disrobed casually.

Jim barely got a glimpse of that huge cock before the Vulcan was between his thighs, pushing his knees to his chest.

The next moment there was a hot, wet pressure against his hole, and Jim whimpered (actually fucking whimpered!) as Spock rimmed him for all he was worth. Jim writhed, trying to get more of that fucking amazing tongue, but then strong hands clamped down on his hips.

Spock was still impossibly strong, despite his age. Jim wouldn't be able to buck against that tight hold if his life depended on it.

Not that he wanted to go anywhere - not when that tongue was up his ass and that nose was nudging his perineum and he thought that he was going to have to strongest fucking orgasm of his fucking life just. like. this...

"No!" he whined as Spock pulled back.

The ambassador looked up at him, a smirk in his eyes though his lips did not twitch.

"Fuck me!" Jim demanded. "Your tongue or your cock - your choice. But it better be fucking soon."

"Patience is a virtue," Spock quoted, and Jim swore to fucking God that the fucker was laughing at him.

Jim growled, ready to flip them over and just ride that cock until all the laughter was gone from those eyes and only the intensity of lust was left.

But the door chimed.

Jim froze as the ambassador called out, "Come."

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hissed as the door opened.

And then he could literally feel the blood drain from his face as his first officer entered the room.

Jim threw his head back and his arm covered his eyes.

"I'm fucked..." he muttered to himself. "Completely and utterly fucked..."

"Not yet, but you will be," Spock...the ambassador replied.

Jim managed to move his arm enough to glare at him.

"I...I am sorry for the intrusion," his first officer said blankly. "I wished to have a discussion with my counterpart."

"Of course," the ambassador answered, mentally smiling as he watched the way his younger self watched Jim. "What did you wish to discuss?"

The younger Vulcan stood there stiffly with his hands clasped behind his back - but his eyes were stuck on Jim's slender, toned figure sprawled on the bed.

"I had wished to discuss my...feelings, on a matter," the younger Vulcan managed.

"On that note, I am going to let you guys do your Vulcan thing. Don't mind me as I put my clothes on..." Jim blurted cheekily, scrambling from the bed.

He had never been so embarrassed in his life. Spock had caught him in bed...

With Spock.

God, the headaches temporal anomalies caused...

"But I would mind if you put your clothes on, Jim," the ambassador stopped him with a warm hand around his wrist.

Jim's blue eyes widened and he looked down at where Spock - the ambassador - was touching him.

"After all, your unclothed state is generating quite some feelings in my younger self. I believe we should discuss this," the ambassador continued.

Jim flushed even further, daring to sneak a look over at his first officer. Spock was standing so rigidly it looked as though he would snap in half.

"Stop it. You're embarrassing him!" he hissed, trying to tug his arm away.

But the ambassador did not let him. He sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread - and then he tugged Jim's arm back, sending the captain tumbling into his lap.

"Embarrassment is the last thing he is feeling right now," the older Vulcan murmured. "Jealousy would be the first. Lust would be the second."

Jim tried to scramble from his sprawled position in the ambassador's lap, but strong Vulcan arms kept him where he was.

"Spock," he turned to his first officer. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. There are just...and I just...And why are you walking closer! Spock!"

Jim's eyes widened even further as his first officer stalked - there's no other way to put it: he was not walking or gliding or sliding, he was stalking - up to where he was sitting in the ambassador's lap.

"I believe, Captain, that I am doing what feels right," the younger Vulcan murmured as he came to a stop directly in front of his captain.

"Call him Jim," the ambassador corrected. "Or James. He likes that."

Jim flushed in embarrassment.

"Did the two of you plan this to teach me a lesson about sexual promiscuity? Because if you don't kill me, Spock, I promise to be good in the future," Jim tried to joke, still attempting to squirm off the ambassador's lap.

He was not afraid of Spock - either one. It was just...he could still remember how those strong Vulcan hands felt around his throat...and he could feel the strength in the arms holding his waist right now.

He thought that it was kind of sick that that strength turned him on more than it frightened him.

"Your days of sexual promiscuity are over," the ambassador promised, blowing warm breath over his ear.

Jim shuddered at the promise in that voice.

And then his mouth went dry as the younger Spock started methodically and efficiently removing his clothes.

And he whimpered as he caught sight of his first officer's green-tinted erection, because maybe they really were going to kill him...

Jim managed to drag his eyes up from that (oh-my-god-it's-huge-and-fucking-green) erection to lock on the younger Spock's eyes.

His elder self was right. They were full of lust and jealousy - and maybe even some affection - but no embarrassment.

Spock definitely did not have anything to be embarrassed about.

_Jim_ was embarrassed to say that his eyes once again locked on that fucking huge cock. And he could feel the elder Spock pressed up against his ass, and he was about a millisecond away from begging one of them to fuck him.

At this point he really didn't care who.

But the younger Spock leaned forward to claim his lips in a passionate kiss, and it was all he could do just to hold on. He felt as if he was being devoured - as if Spock was taking everything that made up Jim and was making it his own.

It was a claiming - obvious and possessive and anything but subtle.

But the ambassador did not take the challenge sitting down (well, he was sitting down, actually, but Jim's could not be as literal as a Vulcan while his soul was being sucked out of his mouth). The elder Spock licked and nipped and bit his neck and shoulder and that really, really sensitive spot behind his left ear.

Jim was melting into a big puddle of goo, except for his hard-as-diamonds erection, which was getting pretty painful right about now. He slipped a hand from the younger Spock's shoulder to start stroking himself, but the elder Spock caught his hand and pinned it to his stomach.

Jim pulled back from the fierce kiss with a whine, his lips red and swollen and wet.

"Spock!" he moaned demandingly, not quite sure which one he was talking to.

Huh - at least he didn't have to worry about calling the wrong name in bed. As long as he did not call his own name out, it was all good...

"He needs to be prepared," the elder Spock told his younger self.

The older Vulcan dropped Jim's hand to pull Jim's knees to his chest, leaving Jim exposed and vulnerable.

Jim whined, grabbing onto Spock's strong arms for balance and grounding. Jim's first officer looked down at him with dark eyes, and Jim shivered at the intensity in that gaze.

"The necessary lubricant and a surprise are in the top drawer of the dresser," the ambassador continued.

The younger Vulcan opened the drawer, removing the lube and...

Jim's eyes widened and his breathing sped up at the sight of the vibrator. It was nothing special - slim and shiny and green - but just the thought of Spock using it on him...

His first officer dropped to his knees before Jim, face level with his aching cock and warm breath fanning over his groin.

"Spock..." Jim moaned, trying to buck his hips but unable to in his position on the ambassador's lap. "Please...Please."

Spock smirked up at him.

The bastard actually fucking smirked at him!

But Jim's intended words were cut off by a moan, as Spock slicked up the vibrator with lube, pressed it into him, and turned it onto the highest setting - right against his prostate.

Jim shuddered as if someone hit him with a live wire, but a tight grip at the base of his cock prevented his orgasm.

"Please..." he whimpered, fingers digging into Spock Prime's arms as he tried to wiggle out of that impossibly tight Vulcan hold. "I need to come! Please!"

The ambassador kissed his ear fondly, watching Jim fall to pieces in his arms.

"You will not achieve release until both my counterpart and myself have fully penetrated you," the elder Spock promised in a low, even voice.

Jim's eyes popped open in lust and shock and dismay when the younger Spock added: "Simultaneously, of course. It is only logical, in the spirit of reciprocal sexual relations."

"Is that even possible?" Jim asked in a small voice – because he might have been experienced in sex, but he had never been penetrated by two cocks at once.

At least – not two cocks at once in the same hole…

"We will prepare you sufficiently," Spock Prime reassured, reaching a hand up to twist and pull and pinch Jim's sensitive nipples, causing the blonde to writhe and push his hips towards the younger Spock.

His first officer looked up at him, eyes dark and intense, before lowering his head and sucking his erection in to the base.

Goddamn Vulcans and their control over all bodily functions…including the gag reflex.

"Spock…" Jim whined, throwing his head back to rest upon the ambassador's strong shoulder. "Please!"

That just made the ambassador pinch his nipples harder – but his first officer added a finger alongside the vibrator, pressing the toy up harder against his prostate.

"No!" Jim protested as strong Vulcan fingers wrapped around the base of his erection and cut off his orgasm.

His lovers ignored him, and Spock added a second finger to his hole alongside the vibrator – Jim didn't think he had ever been so full in his life. And he needed to come so badly…

"Please?" he asked, turning bright blue eyes to the ambassador holding him immobile for his first officer's torture. "Please?"

"Soon," Spock Prime reassured, dropping his hand from Jim's nipples to add his own finger to their lover's stretched hole. "We need to prepare you thoroughly."

"I'm prepared," Jim protested, trying to wiggle his hips against that iron hold – it didn't work of course, and the ambassador just added another finger for his troubles.

"I believe he is ready," the kneeling Spock informed his older counterpart, eyes locked on Jim's stretched hole. "Four fingers and a vibrator are sufficient preparation."

"Add more lubricant to ease the penetration," the ambassador suggested calmly, pulling his fingers from Jim's hole after pressing the vibrator against Jim's prostate one last time.

Spock nodded, coating his own erection and pulling his fingers and the vibrator out to slather more lubricant around Jim's stretched hole before handing the tube to his elder counterpart.

If Jim had not been so strung out on desperate pleasure, he might have laughed at Spock's aversion to touching his other self in a sexual manner. As it was, he just made a mental note to tease Spock about it later – if he was still alive and had two brain cells left to rub together.

The ambassador quickly coated his straining erection with the given lubricant, dropping the empty tube to the floor and holding Jim's hips tightly as he lay back down on the bed, maneuvering the tip of his erection to Jim's stretched hole. The younger Spock rose fluidly from his knees, crawling onto the bed and straddling the ambassador's thighs.

Jim moaned in anticipation as his first officer grabbed his legs under his knees and threw them over his shoulders, lining up his erection as well.

"Please," he begged, trying to push his hips towards the teasing penetration.

They finally gave him what he wanted, pushing forward simultaneously and stretching his further than he had ever been stretched before.

Jim let out a groan of pleasure-pain as tears welled up in his bright blue eyes. The Spock above him leaned forward to kiss the moisture from his face, licking his cheeks and then down to his gasping lips.

The two eased forward until they were fully encased in his tight heat – and then they stopped.

Jim broke his kiss with the younger Spock to demand, "Fuck me, now!"

He was satisfied when they finally obliged, pulling out and pushing back in simultaneously – but then Spock Prime's rhythm slowed as Spock pistoned his hips faster, and Jim closed his eyes against the all-consuming pleasure. Their erections were rubbing against each other inside him, hitting his prostate with nearly painful regularity, and when the younger Spock brought a hand down to fist his straining erection…it was all over.

Jim orgasmed, white filling his vision as he screamed his pleasure, ejaculate hitting his stomach and chest as he bonelessly collapsed between the two hot bodies.

His first officer began pounding him even harder once. twice. and then the milking of Jim's inner muscles pulled him over the edge – as he pulled out to spray his release all over Jim's face.

Jim blinked in shock even as he felt the ambassador orgasm deep inside him with a deep groan.

After a few seconds, Spock Prime let out a little chuckle.

"That was a nice touch at the end, my counterpart," he complimented the first officer. "Visibly marking your territory?"

Spock's dark eyes looked intensely at his elder self over Jim's shoulder.

"Indeed," he replied seriously, gathering Jim into his arms and standing. "He belongs with me, as we agreed."

"Hey!" Jim protested sleepily, snuggling into his first officer's warm chest even as he tightly closed his eyes to avoid contamination.

Semen stings if it got into the eyes – he knew that from prior experience.

"My younger counterpart and I had a discussion this afternoon after he overheard you discussion our sexual relationship with Dr. McCoy," the ambassador informed him. "As I am going to be the ambassador to Romulan for the foreseeable future, while you both are aboard the Enterprise, we deemed it logical that your first officer should take care of all your needs in my absence."

Jim raised a hand to wipe the cum from his face so he could glare at both Spocks.

"So you did set me up!" he accused.

And with perfectly even, deadpan expressions, the two Spocks replied simultaneously: "Indeed, Captain."


End file.
